My own Twilight
by LetsMakeLoveEdward
Summary: Una nueva historia de Twilight desde el principio, basada en el libro pero con MIS pensamientos, aqui no hay Bella, hay Elva exe


**Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenecen, todos son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo soy due~a de la protagonista que esta basada en mi**

Tome la última maleta, di una última mirada a la casa

"¿segura que quieres hacer esto?" pregunto mi mamá por enésima vez

"si mamá, estoy segura" puse la maleta en el auto y subí al asiento del acompañante

"si quieres regresar no dudes en llamarme, ¿te despediste de tu hermanito?"

"No te preocupes mamá, estar con papá me hará bien y aun que fue difícil decirle adiós a David, lo hice" ver a mi hermanito de unos pocos años decir adiós con su manita y con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas era una imagen que no me gustaba recordar.

En el viaje hacia el aeropuerto pude echarle un último vistazo a la ciudad en la que me había criado. En Reynosa el sol era lo que mas sobresalía (a demás del polvo) y chocaba fuertemente contra el pavimento y daba un terrible reflejo que lastimaba tus ojos hasta que tu vista se acostumbraba, los comercios era lo que mas abundaba en esta ciudad, ponían y quitaban negocios repetidamente y eso hacia difícil la movilidad en la ciudad. Llegamos al aeropuerto en menos tiempo del esperado.

"Llámame en cuanto llegues a Port Angeles" dijo mi mamá. Ella siempre había sido paranoica y yo olvidadiza así que era más que una costumbre que siempre me estuviera repitiendo las cosas

"Si mamá y te llamare cuando llegue mi papá por mi, cuando lleguemos a Forks y cuando me haya instalado" repetí el itinerario de llamadas que me había dado mi madre varias veces

"Esa es mi niña" me dio un beso en la frente y se seco las lágrimas que empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas un poco rojas por el sol

"No llores, si lo haces yo también lo are" ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a compartir lágrimas y las costumbres eran difíciles de romper. Finalmente solté un par de lágrimas y mi mama las seco con el dorso de su mano

"No lloremos, no es para siempre, vendrás a visitarnos en el verano, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto mamá, no podría pasar un verano sin sol en Forks" Si, al lugar al que me dirigía estaba nublado la mayor parte del tiempo y hacia frío. Justo el tipo de clima que odiaba.

"Es hora de tomar mi vuelo" dije ausentemente después de abrazar a mi mamá

"Claro, claro" rebusco en su bolso y me tendió una foto donde estaban posando alegremente mi padrastro Sam en unas bermudas azules y una camisa blanca, junto a el mi mamá con unos shorts color crema y una blusa rosa fuerte y en sus brazos estaba mi hermanito David jugando alegremente con una pequeña pelota amarilla. "Para que recuerdes tu hogar y a tu familia" explicó al dármela

"Gracias" dije en lo que apenas fue un susurro. La abrace de nuevo, tome mis maletas y salí corriendo hacia la entrada del avión.

El viaje fue en sorpresa mas corto de lo que esperaba y es que me sentía exhausta y pensar que al llegar tendría que hacer compras de ropa, libros y cosas para mi nueva escuela (estábamos en enero así que era un inicio de semestre) aparte de instalar mis cosas que no eran muchas ya que había empacado solo las cosas de invierno, unas cuantas pijamas y una que otra blusa de manga corta para algún día despejado. Al llegar al gran aeropuerto de Port Angeles encontré a mi papá sentado hablando por teléfono. Justo como lo

Recordaba. Agite la mano varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta, soltó su teléfono y se encamino hacia mi, me miro dos veces antes de abrazarme.

"Elva, cariño, como has crecido" dijo cuando se separo de mi y vio que casi estaba a su altura. Solo me limite a sonreírle y a observarlo, se había quitado el bigote y eso hacia que se viera muchos años mas joven, aun estaba rechonchito como recordaba y una cicatriz de un choque aun sobresalía por su frente. Tenía los ojos del mismo café achocolatado que yo pero su pelo era negro y lacio, el mío era café y chino.

"Haber, déjame ayudarte" tomo un par de maletas y me guío a una camioneta gris Tahoe

"Linda camioneta" dije mientras me acomodaba en los asientos grises a juego con la fachada de la camioneta y me ponía el cinturón de seguridad

"Y espera a que veas la sorpresa que te tengo en la casa" eso hizo que el viaje se hiciera aún mas tedioso. Al llegar a la casa mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían: Un bettle color azul rey y con descapotable

"Guau" fue lo único que pude pronunciar

"Se que es el que siempre habías querido" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

"Gracias" le di un enorme abrazo

"Creo que necesitaras estas" Tendió unas llaves con un llavero de una 'E' azul

"Gracias" repetí, tome las llaves y subí al auto, lo encendí y sentí como lentamente cobraba vida bajo mis pies. Era perfecto.

Entramos a la casa y mi papa me guío escaleras arriba, y abrió una puerta al final del pasillo "Espero que el morado este bien" ese color era mas o menos el tema del decorado de la habitación "Se que es tu color favorito"

"Si papa, es perfecta" ese comentario fue suficiente para el, me dio un beso en la frente y se retiro para que pudiera empezar a desempacar mis cosas. Esto no seria fácil, primero saque la foto que me había dado mi mamá antes de partir, unas fotos mas de mis mejores amigos, las acomode en la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama y después me dedique a mi gran colección de libros de la que estaba personalmente orgullosa, es decir 30 libros son buenos para alguien de mi edad, ¿no? Después empecé a acomodar mi calzado que se componía mayormente de zapatos bajos, tenis y solo algunos pares de tacos altos.

"Elva" dijo mi papá del otro lado de la puerta "¿Puedo pasar?"

Me limpie algunas lagrimas traicioneras que habían salido de mis ojos antes de permitirle la entrada "Claro" dije en lo que apenas fue un hilo de voz pero el pareció haber escuchado sin problema pues ya se encontraba a mi lado

"Cariño aun tenemos compras que hacer, ¿me acompañas?"

"Claro papá, pero ¿podría darme una ducha primero?"

"Seguro, estaré esperándote abajo. Tarda lo que quieras, seguro estas deseosa de darte un baño" asentí y el salio. Tome una blusa celeste de manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla y mis siempre confiables zapatos bajos color azul cielo y me metí al baño dispuesta a darme una ducha con agua caliente. Y disfrutarla al máximo.

Salí del baño sintiéndome como nueva, el agua caliente y el aroma frutal del champú que usualmente usaba en casa eran los ingredientes de mi propio spa tranquilizador. Me puse un poco de crema para el cabello para que mi pelo terminara de secarse lo suficiente y baje a la sala donde mi papa estaba viendo algún partido al que no puse atención

"¿Lista?" dijo poniéndose de pie en un brinco

"Si" dije y al instante que lo dije mi estomago hizo un ruido notable

"Dios, ¡que tonto soy! No te eh ofrecido nada de comer linda, lo siento tanto" dijo realmente sintiéndose apenado, lo note por como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse de un ligero tono rosado

"No te preocupes papa, podemos pasar a comprar algo en el camino" definitivamente una hamburguesa no me vendría nada mal

"De acuerdo, pero te are una cena de bienvenida" advirtió

"Haha, estoy de acuerdo" mi papá siempre había sido un excelente cocinero y no me preocupaba que fuera a prenderle fuego a la cocina o algo por el estilo.

Salimos y nos acomodamos en la camioneta y mi papa la encendió y arranco.

"¿A donde vamos primero?" pregunto

"Una parada al Mcdonalds mas cercano no me caería mal"

"Tienes mucha surte hija, acaban de abrir el primer y único Mcdonalds aquí en Forks a unas pocas cuadras de aquí" ¡EL PRIMERO Y EL ÚNICO! Esto debe de ser algún tipo de broma. Una broma cruel. Si no había Mcdonalds ¿Cuáles serían mis esperanzas de que hubiera un Starbucks cerca de la escuela que pudiera despertarme lo suficiente como para durar un toda una mañana sentada tratando de escuchar a los maestros. Eso sin cafeína seria un reto. No me aguante más la curiosidad y tuve que preguntarle a mi papá

"Oye papa de casualidad no hay algún Starbucks cerca de la escuela" mi voz sonada tan desesperada que no supe si el entendió alguna palabra.

Río un poco al escuchar la desesperación en mi voz y me vio con cariño "Hija, no has cambiado ni un poco. Hay una sucursal de Starbucks justo una cuadra antes de la escuela" Suspire de alivio al escuchar eso. Mi papa solo le limito a reír de nuevo.

Llegamos al Mcdonalds y los dos pedimos un combo, mi papa lo pidió con la escusa de que 'yo no comiera sola' y yo lo pedí sin cebolla, seguro en alguna tienda mi papa querrá presentarme y yo tendré que saludar y no quiero dar la impresión de ser una niña cochina que no se lava los dientes. Comimos sin mucha platica, la rapidez era lo que necesitábamos mañana yo comenzaba mis clases en una nueva escuela y esa de por sí ya era bastante estrés para mi, como para que al último minuto me faltara algo de comprar. Cuando terminamos tiramos la basura en su lugar y de nuevo nos montamos en la camioneta

"¿Y ahora?" pregunte

"Pasaremos a comprar tu mochila, bolsita de lápices, calculadora y esas cosas" Dio vuelta en una tienda donde compre una mochila morada con flores (escuche que las flores se ponían de moda) pero creo 'mochila' no es el término adecuado, era mas bien un bolso. Compre una bolsita de colores rosa pálido y mi calculadora era del mismo color.

"Iremos por último a la tienda de víveres después podremos ir a casa a cenar y a que descanses un buen rato" asentí y me acomode un poco en los asientos, cerrar los ojos no le hace mal a nadie. "Elva, llegamos" escuche la voz de mi padre a lo lejos "Despierta cariño" cada vez era mas cerca "Elva" ahora estaba en el presente

"Ya desperté" dije mientras movía mi adolorido cuello

"Parece que fue una mala idea dormir en el asiento ¿no?"  
"Definitivamente"

"Bueno bajemos, entre mas rápido terminemos mas rápido llegaremos a casa" no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces para que saliera de un salto de la camioneta y tomara un carrito "Wow, tranquila no es un maratón" dijo mi papa con aire divertido "Bueno, empecemos las compras ¿Qué vas a querer cenar?" pregunto mientras veía algunos vegetales y los echaba a una bolsa de plástico

"Un poco de pasta estaría bien"

"¿Spaghetti?"

"Claro" La comida tipo italiana era mi favorita en muchos sentidos. "Te molesta si voy a donde están las revistas y esas cosas" algunas veces los mercados tenían buenos libros

"En búsqueda de un nuevo libro ¿eh?, claro hija, te espero en la caja en diez minutos"

"OK papá" camine y camine, y me di cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba lo que yo buscaba así que agrande los ojos en busca de un empleado que anduviera por aquí, pero nada. Así que decidí caminar un poco y familiarizarme con el lugar, al fin y al cabo seria un lugar que frecuentaría y no caería mal saber donde están las cosas sin tener que andar preguntando como si fuera una fuereña. Mientras caminaba encontré la película 'Zombieland' que había visto hacia un tiempo y en lo personal estaba en mis favoritas así que no dude en tomarla y seguir mi camino hacia las cajas registradoras cuando choque contra algo sumamente enorme, duro y frío. Caí de bruces con un ruido sordo

"Guau, ¿estas bien?" pregunto un vozarrón

"Um, creo que si" toque mi cabeza por instinto

"Déjame te ayudo a levantarte" unos enormes brazos me sostuvieron hasta ponerme de pie y vi que era un muchacho definitivamente muy grande pero con unos ojos color dorado que reflejaban a un pequeño niño, estaba extremadamente pálido y tenia pelo café muy oscuro corto "Zombieland ¿eh? Alguien aquí tiene buen gusto para las películas sangrientas y de risa" dijo mientras levantaba la película del suelo y me la entregaba "Soy Emmett" me tendió su mano y se la estreche

"Soy Elva" dije en lo que apenas fue un hilo de voz

"¿Eres nueva en el pueblo?"  
"Si"

"Bueno entonces supongo que te veré mañana en el colegio, chao Elva"

"Claro, adiós" se despidió moviendo la mano y ni idea de adonde se dirigía y yo seguí mi camino a las cajas cuidando de ver solo al frente si no quería terminar de nuevo en el suelo. Cuando llegue a divisar las cajas mi papa hablaba con un señor, algo joven y extremadamente pálido. ¿Qué pasaba con la gente de este pueblo? Todos estaban extremadamente pálidos ¿Dónde iría a quedar yo? Apresure el paso cuando vi que mi papá empezaba a agitar el brazo para que me acercara.

"Carlisle, ella es mi hija Elva" Carlisle era rubio, con unos ojos también dorados ¿Acaso era una regla en Forks ser pálidos y tener ojos dorados?

"Hija, el es el Dr. Cullen" nos estrechamos la mano y el también la tenia fría. Ok, esto empezaba a ser raro.

"Mucho gusto" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

"Tu padre me a contado mucho de ti, y me a dicho que mañana también empiezas el colegio" asentí con entusiasmo "Tal vez concuerdes en unas clases con mis hijos" Hijos de mi edad. Guau el era joven como para tener hijos de mi edad "De hecho andan esparcidos por todo el supermercado"

"¿De casualidad no hay uno muy grandote con el pelo negro?" tenían que ser familia esos dos

"Precisamente, ese del que hablas es Emmett" bueno ahora sabia que esa palidez debía ser de familia "Y aquí viene la pequeña de la familia" y antes de que me diera cuenta una pequeña estaba colgada del brazo del Dr. Cullen

"Hola soy Alice" se soltó del brazo de su papa y fue a directo a darme un abrazo

"Am, yo soy Elva" se soltó de mi y me dedico una mirada larga y llena de curiosidad, después se dirigió a mi papá

"Hola señor Fuentes" le estrecho la mano cordialmente

"Hola Alice" saludo mi papá. La más pequeña tenía un aspecto dulce, sus ojos eran grandes y también de un color dorado pero los de ella parecían oscurecidos por alguna razón. Su pelo revoloteaba alegremente por todos lados y era de un negro azabache.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos" intervino el Dr. Cullen "Adiós y mucho gusto Elva"

"Igualmente" dije con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

"Nos vemos mañana en el colegio Elva, adiós señor Fuentes"

"Bye" dijimos mi papa y yo al mismo tiempo

"Guau el Dr. Cullen se ve muy joven para tener hijos" dije sin pensar

"No son suyos, por su puesto"

"Te refieres a que… son adoptados" dije esto último en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto

"Tranquila Elva, todos saben de esto puedes hablar normal" cuando dijo esto me sentí como una tonta, por supuesto que todos sabían, en los pueblos como estos no puedes estornudar sin que todos se enteren

"Oh, entonces solo tiene dos" dije como conclusión

"No, de hecho tiene 5 y son todos mas o menos de tu misma edad"

"Guau, eso si que es ser valiente" criar a un adolescente no es tarea fácil y menos a de ser criar 5 adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas

"Podría decirse pero ellos son muy tranquilos a excepción de Emmett y Alice" movió la cabeza al recordar algo. Me miro y supongo que reparo mi expresión de nerviosismo "Tranquila pequeña, harás amigos rápido" asentí con ligereza y le tendí la película de Zombieland.

"Podríamos verla en casa después de cenar" era una mala táctica para pedirle que me la comprara, el sabia que estaba cansada y también sabia que yo amaba esa película.

"Claro, pero pensé que estabas cansada" dijo levantando una ceja

"Pero una buena película no daña a nadie".

**Hola personas de fanfiction! es el primer fanfic qe subo!! diganme qe piensan con un review, acepto TODO tipo de comentarios: si es buena o si apesto como un calcetin sudado de Emmett haha :p comosea, pues trate de hacer esta historia mas o menos como yo la tomaria y trate de hacerlo con MIS pensamientos no con los de Bella, asi qe si encuentran cualquier similitud es pura coincidencia, haha bueno espero qe la disfruten y tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible, pero estoy en examenes asi qe no prometo nada :p**

**-LetsMakeLoveEdward**


End file.
